Angélique Décapitation
by Chouchou-Chan
Summary: YAOI - UA - "Je te quitte" Voilà ce que lui dit Sasuke entre deux gorgées de sa boisson préférée. Attends, il a dit quoi là? Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça? Parce que? C'est quoi cette réponse?
1. Prologue

**.0°O°0.**

_A_ng**é**liqu**e** D**é**c_a_pit_a_tion

**.0°O°0.**

**.**

**_Prologue_**

**.**

_Cela s'était passé ce matin. Naruto, comme à son habitude, s'était réveillé après le brun…_

Il se lova du côté de son amant, appréciant les restes de sa chaleur et respira une bouffée de son odeur si délicieuse. Il sourit stupidement avant de s'étirer, heureux. Il accompagna ses gestes de bruits étranges, vaguement semblables à ceux que pourraient faire un animal. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et son sourire ne fit que s'élargir. Il faisait beau pour une fin de mois de Mars et Naruto adorait ça : commencer sa journée avec un rayon de soleil pour égayer le tout.

Il retroussa son nez, le remua par ci, par-là, sniffa plusieurs fois avant de confirmer que Sasuke lui faisait des ramens. Décidément, aujourd'hui allait être parfait. Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Rapidement, il prit sa douche, trop impatient de manger son petit-déjeuner pour apprécier pleinement l'eau chaude qui dansait sur son corps, détendant et relaxant ses muscles engourdis par le sommeil. Il se sécha, s'habilla négligemment et se rendit enfin dans la cuisine où l'attendait sagement Sasuke. En réalité, celui-ci ne l'attendait pas réellement. Il était simplement assis sur un tabouret. Il avait son journal dans une main, son café dans l'autre, les lunettes sur le nez et les yeux rivés sur la petite écriture imprimées.

- Bonjour !

La voix vibra à travers l'air, s'engouffrant doucement dans les oreilles de l'Uchiha. Il voulait avoir l'air agacé pourtant, Naruto savait qu'il aimait bien un peu de vie dans l'appartement. Il ne se formalisa donc pas de la réponse très recherchée du brun.

- Hn.

Les gens disaient souvent que Sasuke n'était pas très bavard, même ceux relativement proches de lui. En réalité, c'était une rumeur. Du moins, du point de vue de Naruto. Il était sans doute l'exception. Certes, il n'y avait ici, à l'instant, rien pour prouver ses dires mais après tout, qui retraçait toute l'Histoire de la Terre le matin ? Mis à part Naruto bien sûr, bien qu'il ne parlait pas d'Histoire… Toujours était-il que Naruto était entrain de verser ses ramens dans un bol et sortait des baguettes du tiroir lorsqu'il entendit le froissement du papier, la tasse se poser sur le comptoir et les lunettes se repliées avant d'elles aussi rejoindre la tasse. Le brun semblait tracassé. Peut-être allait-il lui causer après tout. Naruto s'assit à son tour sur un des tabourets qui entouraient l'îlot à côté de Sasuke. Il s'apprêtait à manger lorsqu'il vit le brun reprendre une gorgée de son café. Naruto, s'il avait été un plus réveillé aurait pu émettre l'hypothèse qu'il était nerveux. Finalement, Sasuke n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait terminé son petit-déjeuner. En effet, Sasuke Uchiha ne disait pas grand-chose avant d'avoir fini le contenu de son mug. C'était comme une obligation, rien ne se passait ou ne pouvait s'accomplir sans que Sasuke ait fini de boire son café. Naruto grimaça. Il détestait ce liquide noirâtre, trop amer, trop âpre qui ne donnait simplement pas envie. Il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais pourquoi le brun s'attachait tant à cette boisson. Il soupira, bien décidé à dévorer ses nouilles.

La voix calme, trop calme de Sasuke l'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Cette fois si pour de bon.

- Je te quitte.

Tous les gestes de Naruto étaient en suspens. Avait-il mal entendu ? Oui, il n'avait pas pu lui dire cela avec un tel détachement, entre deux gorgées de son café noir très serré. C'était tout bêtement impossible. Naruto lui sourit alors tendrement, prenant une petite portion de ses pâtes dans la bouche et dit d'une façon peut-être trop polie et d'une voix vacillante :

- Je n'ai pas bien compris, qu'as-tu dis ?

Las, l'Uchiha soupira, ennuyé de devoir se répéter. Il passa lentement, posément une main dans ses cheveux, pas pressé.

- Naruto, je te quitte. C'est fini entre nous.

Là, Naruto en était sûre. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Il avait bien compris. C'était clair. Sasuke venait de lui dire qu'il le quittait. Le bruit mat des baguettes de bois tombées par terre le réveilla et il se rendit compte qu'il s'étouffait avec ses pâtes. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration et calmement, il demanda :

- C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Si c'est le cas, elle est de mau-

- Non.

C'était sans appel et le ton de Sasuke était étrangement neutre. Il leva les yeux vers lui mais il ne le regardait même pas. Sasuke paraissait fatigué. Naruto ne sut dire si c'était à cause de lui mais quelque part, ça faisait mal, très mal. Ça commençait là au niveau de la poitrine. Ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil que lorsque l'on prenait un coup, ni comme lorsqu'on avait froid. C'était désagréable, brûlant et glaçant en même temps. Cela se répandait à travers ses membres, noyait ses pensées dans une masse sans sens, avalait sa langue, desséchait sa bouche et ses lèvres. Ses membres devennaient comme déconnectés de son corps, son regard se faisait absent, dans les vagues, sa respiration s'arrêta. Il essaya de s'éclaircir la gorge. Oui, vainement, Naruto cherchait à prononcer un mot, n'importe lequel !

- Pourquoi ?

C'était un son étouffé, une voix presque rocailleuse qui venait des profondeurs de son être, comme s'il revenait de se mettre en marche après bien des années. Oui, ce n'était qu'un murmure, si bien qu'il n'était pas sûr que Sasuke l'ait entendu. Son cœur battait si vite, sa vue se troublait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Des larmes ? Il pleurait ? Son ventre jouait des siennes, tordant ses entrailles comme on essorait un vêtement mouillé.

Quelque chose faisait horriblement mal, atrocement et indécemment trop mal…

- Parce que…

Un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Parce que ? Parce que ? Parce que ! Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Avait-il là aussi bien entendu ? Et le visage de Sasuke, aussi stoïque que le marbre.

- Tu déconnes, souffla-t-il à court d'air.

- Naruto, t'es lourd.

Il était lourd maintenant ? L'était-il depuis longtemps ? Il tremblait de partout et le brun était juste impassable, indifférent, absent… Putain, ce devait être un cauchemar ! Doucement, sous le regard d'un Naruto complètement perdu, Sasuke se leva de son siège, le rangea sous le rebord. Il mit le journal à sa place, ses lunettes dans leur boîte qu'il plaça dans sa poche, rinça sa tasse qui contenait encore quelques centilitres de café. Cependant, Naruto était trop tourmenté et déboussolé pour s'en formaliser. Ce n'était que quelques gouttes…

Le taciturne se rendit alors dans la chambre. De là où il était, car il ne bougeait pas, il ne le pouvait simplement pas Naruto devinait les placards qui s'ouvraient, les tiroirs qu'on tirait et refermait, le son d'une fermeture éclair : Sasuke faisait un sac. Sasuke partait. Sasuke le quittait.

Respirer, diable qu'il devait respirer ou il allait s'évanouir. Pourquoi ? La porte d'entrée s'entrouvrait aussi vite qu'elle se referma après Sasuke.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que… C'était quoi cette réponse ? C'était quoi ce bordel ! Parce que, hein ?

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Mardi 21.12.10 **: Fini la réécriture de ce chapitre, d'ailleurs très rapide... Trop rapide pour être bien.

Alors? Vos avis? Vous le savez, ça m'intéresse toujours.

Chouchou-chan.


	2. Chapitre I

.

**Chapitre I **

**.**

_- Naruto?_

_Il se retourna incertain de la raison de son appel et découvrit un magnifique sourire les lèvres de son taciturne. _

_- Oui?_

_Les coins de ses lèvres remontèrent alors un peu plus et il se leva, venant près du Blond. Ensuite, il se pencha pour les susurrer à l'oreille "Je t'aime"..._

**.****  
**

Naruto se pris la tête dans les mains. Cette scène n'était arrivée pas plus tard qu'hier. Cela ne pouvait simplement pas n'être que du vent. Oui, ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'instant était un cauchemar, un atroce cauchemar que Sasuke viendrait bientôt effacer! Sasuke l'aimait, non, il l'aime! Il le test, cela ne peut être que cela! Il va se réveiller! Oui, à son réveil, il sera là. Il lui lancera un bonjour monotone entre deux gorgées de son café. Oui, il le fera.

Il ne pouvait simplement pas l'avoir jeter ainsi, sans aucune raison! Il ne pouvait juste pas l'avoir quitter si facilement, avec un tel détachement, tout de même, si?

**XXX**

L'appartement de Sakura était petit. Elle le savait, on le lui avait répété des millier de fois et à chaque fois sa réaction était la même: un hochement de tête accompagné d'un tendre sourire. En réalité, ce fait ne la gênait pas plus que cela, après tout, elle y vivait seule. D'ailleurs, semblable à celui de Naruto : Une entrée, un salon, une salle de bain, une cuisine et enfin une chambre. Certes, les proportions de chacune des pièces étaient humbles mais ce n'était pas un problème majeur pour la Rose.

Aujourd'hui, par contre, c'était une tout autre histoire, une maison de cinq étages n'aurait pas été de refus. L'aura que dégageait le Blond, actuellement dans son salon, paraissait vouloir l'écraser contre un mur. Naruto était arrivé en début d'après midi et l'avait même interrompue pendant son repas. Elle allait le renvoyer rapidement à fin de terminer son déjeuner lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était essoufflé, désorienté, complètement perdu. Ce ne pouvait juste être la course qu'il avait dû faire pour venir chez elle qui avait engendrer cela. Elle l'observa longtemps, s'attardant sur son regard suppliant pour finalement le laisser entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle lui proposa quelque chose à boire : du lait, qu'il refusa précipitamment. S'attendant au pire, elle préféra se faire un thé avant de le rejoindre dans la pièce d'a coté.

**XXX**

Elle soupira. Naruto parlait trop vite. Il commençait une phrase mais la fin de celle-ci ressemblait au début d'une autre que Sakura n'avait jamais entendu. Elle savait qu'il était préférable d'attendre patiemment, qu'il s'en rende compte par lui même. Par expérience, le lui lui dire ne faisait qu'accélérer le débit de paroles insensées. Elle prit une gorgée de son thé avant de reposer la tasse doucement sur la table de la cuisine. La journée allait être longue, quelque part, Sakura en était sûre. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu débarquer ainsi, c'était quand Sasuke lui avait demander de lui faire l'amour. Naruto avait si choqué qu'il avait fuit chez Sakura. Naruto avait été à la fois heureux, stressé, paniqué, ému et simplement trop de choses en même temps qu'il fallu beaucoup d'ingéniosité à Sakura pour le résonner et le forcer à rejoindre Sasuke qu'il avait laissé en plan chez lui. Elle avait bien rit de cette histoire; de plus elle ne les avait plus revus pendant quelques jours après et imaginait très bien pourquoi.

Cette fois si ne devait pas être plus différente que cet épisode là et elle s'amusa à imaginer les possibilités, ne cherchant toujours pas à comprendre un seul mot du Blond. Ah... Ne pouvait-il pas ralentir le flot de parole? Baisser le volume au minimum et détacher les mots tout en les articulant chacun clairement?

Elle sourit. C'était un sourire doux et tendre. Elle se plaisait à penser que peut-être Sasuke l'avait demander en mariage! Oh, elle s'en réjouissait déjà et fantasmais sur Sasuke habillé en robe. Étrangement, elle n'arrivait qu'à imaginer Naruto en costard. Le contraire semblait peu probable et Sasuke ferait n'importe quoi pour Na-... Soudain :

- Il m'a quitté.

Enfin, il l'avait dit. Il avait réussit. A présent, il s'était tue. Jouant avec ses doigts, il attendait la réaction de Sakura qui ne venait simplement pas. Elle s'était penchée quelques secondes plus tôt pour son thé; le geste était en suspens, sa main, son corps immobiles. Elle regardait droit devant-elle. Avait-il bien entendu? Sasuke l'avait... Et alors :

- Pardon? Tu déconnes, c'est quoi ce bordel?

Elle n'arrivait pas à parler posément et comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Naruto. Ca n'avait aucun sens! Il avait quitté Naruto? Son Naruto? Il n'y avait place pour les mots soutenus et de hautes bourgeoisies comme Sakura aimait en utiliser. Il ne restait que la vulgarité dans sa totale splendeur mais avant cela, il fallait comprendre les raisons avant d'élaborer un plan de destruction massive.

Ne perdant pas une miette de sa colère, elle interrogea aussi doucement qu'elle pu Naruto.

- Comment ça, Naruto? Explique-moi.

Naruto redevint agité et tout en parlant faisait des grands gestes impuissants :

- Je ne peux rien expliquer. Je ne sais rien moi-même! Je ne comprends pas! Je ne pensais que...peut-être il t'en avait parlé! Que peut-être...

Ils se regardaient tout deux, cherchant la réponse dans les yeux de l'autre. Il n'y en avait aucune, pas même une idée.

- Mais, Naruto, t'es sûre?

La voix de Sakura n'était qu'un murmure et Naruto lui jeta un regard noir. Bien sûr, qu'il était sûre! Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait! Il l'avait vu partir!

- Il a fait un sac.

Sakura frissonna. Ce n'était définitivement pas une blague. Sasuke ne faisait rien à la légère mais... ça n'avait aucune sens! Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, Sasuke était venu la voir au sujet de Naruto. Derrière ses questions, elle avait cru comprendre qu'il voulait faire sa demande. A présent, elle n'en était plus aussi sûr. Avait-elle mal comprit les intentions de Sasuke? En y repensant, une question lui revenait en mémoire, une question qui l'avait tourmentée : "Tu crois vraiment que, sans moi, il peut vivre?" Elle l'avait prise à la rigolade. Elle croyait que Sasuke faisait l'éloge de lui-même, trouvant encore un moyen de rappeler la dépendance du Blond à son égard.

Elle avait répondu par l'affirmative, trouvant bon de prendre la défense de Naruto. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à la réaction du brun. Aurait-elle dû? Elle avait hésité à dire qu'elle avait mentit. Elle n'était définitivement pas sûr que Naruto pouvait y arriver. Pourrait-il maintenant? Devait-elle lui parler de cette rencontre avec Sasuke?

- Sakura, dis-moi qu'il t'en a parler. Dis-moi que c'est un mauvais rêve, une mauvaise blague entre vous.

Elle posa sur lui un regard impuissant. Naruto crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. La pression dans son ventre était énorme, c'est brûlant et à la fois horriblement froid. C'était insupportable.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose pour... pour le pousser à... Je veux dire...

C'était la question de trop. La question qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il s'emporta.

- Non! Non, bien sûr que non! Sakura comment peux-tu... Tout était normal! D'ailleurs, pas plus tard qu'hier soir je... je lui ai... on a... Enfin, tu vois?

Il était hésitent. Oui, elle voyait. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa curiosité; le mystère de la chose. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Et, ou était-il, l'Uchiha?

- Tu sais où il est par-... allé?

Il secoua la tête. S'il avait su, s'il avait pensé à le suivre. Il ne serait pas ici, à se prendre la tête comme une vieille merde. Il serait là bas, avec lui, demandent des réponses à ses questions. Il serait entrain de la battre à mort pour comprendre! Quel crétin, bordel!

- Tu n'en as aucune idée?

Elle vit clairement les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber et préféra ne pas insister. Si, il avait des idées mais, après tout, peut-être ne connaissait-il pas aussi bien l'Uchiha qu'il ne le pensait. En réalité, c'était un parfait inconnu.

Il chercha maladroitement à effacer toutes traces de larmes mais, qu'importe combien il passait et repassait sa main sur son visage, on aurait dit un déluge. Il se détourna de Sakura quelques instants qui en profita pour mettre une boite de mouchoir sur la table comme si de rien était.

- Tu... Tu veux rester ici, pour l'instant?

Il allait hocher la tête lorsque tout à coup...

- Et si jamais il revenait! Qu'il comprenait son erreur? Hein, Sakura, tu en penses quoi? Je ne peux pas être ici quand... Il faut que...

- Naruto, appela-t-elle doucement, il ne reviendra pas aujourd'hui.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle.

- Comment tu le sais?

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait lui dire que Sasuke planifiait cela depuis une semaine. Que quoi qu'il aurait fait, son choix à lui était fait. Que s'il était partit, ce n'était pas pour revenir.

- Hein, Sakura, comment tu le sais?

Elle ne fit que le regarder. Oh... Naruto...

- Parce que...

Naruto vit noir.

- Quoi, parce que?

- Oh... Naruto, je... Parce que...

- Quoi Naruto? Quoi? BORDEL DE MERDE, VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER, TOUS, AVEC VOS PARCE QUE?

Il se leva d'un bon, ruminant "parce que" encore et encore tandis qu'il quittait l'appartement de la Rose, tout en claquant la porte, la faisant sursauter sur son siège. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal?

Ils pouvaient se les foutre où il pensait leurs putains de "parce que"...

* * *

**.0°O°0.**

**A suivre...**

**.0°O°0.**

* * *

_Finalement, encore une fois, j'ai réussi, ENFIN, à écrire le première chapitre. J'ai eu du mal, pour dire vrai. Je n'étais pas sûr de quel jour il se rendrait chez Sakura. Je voulais mettre plein de trucs! Mais en même temps, pas trop pour garder une part de mystère car finalement, Sakura a la réponse sans le savoir. Enfin, pas tout à fait, lol..._

_Bref, finalement, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Pas trop OOC? Je sais, beaucoup de fautes, vraiment désolée... Le parce que, j'allais pas le mettre au départ; mais je trouvais que ça faisait un poids en plus pour Naruto car finalement (j'adore ce mot aussi), personne ne veut lui donner les réponses qu'il cherche. J'ai pensé à faire, Chapitre par chapitre, un nouveau perso'(du manga, genre Lee, Neji... etc...) mais, ça finissait par faire un truc un peu bizarre, un peu comme dans les séries et j'aimais plus du tout! C'était juste une idée qui m'a effleurée genre... 2 minutes! Je l'ai vite rejetée, héhé. En plus, c'est trop galère et ma fic finirait surement dans la catégorie "humour". Après, ça dépend aussi de la vision de chacun. _

_Chapitre un peu court, je l'avoue. Je m'excuse aussi pour la répétition de "Simplement" (Je l'utilise vraiment très souvent) "Cependant" - "Savoir" etc... Il y a des mots qui me plaisent plus que d'autres et que j'utilise trop souvent, je le sais. J'espère que ça passe tout de même inaperçu avec un peu de chance. J'espère(ce verbe aussi d'ailleurs) que maintenant que vous le savez, ça ne va tout de même pas vous sautez aux yeux! Si tel est le cas, j'en suis deux fois plus navrée!  
_

_Au faite, j'avais dit, précédemment, que je n'avais aucune idée du déroulement de l'histoire, croyez-moi, ce n'est plus le cas. J'ai eu le temps d'y méditer et y penser, surtout durant ses deux jours de pluie que l'on a eu à Paris, entrecoupé de soleil. Très, TRÈS étrange.  
_

_Vos avis tout de même?  
_

_A bientôt, _

_Chouchou-chan. Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas, je remercie encore tout ceux qui me les signalent. En plus, j'en cherche une que j'ai vu à la première relecture mais que je ne retrouve plus. Ca me stress!  
_


	3. Chapitre II

**.**

**Chapitre II**

**.  
**

**Naruto Uzumaki **

Naruto n'arrivait simplement pas à se morfondre. Il ne le pouvait pas, non, pas encore. Il savait; il était sûre qu'il se passait quelque chose. Les réponses de Sasuke étaient trop vagues, de même pour celles de Sakura. Oui, Sasuke ne pouvait tout bonnement pas l'avoir quitté de cette manière sans aucune raison! Sans aucune pression sur sa personne! "Parce que" n'était pas une réponse. Non... Ce qu'il s'était passé il y a de cela une semaine ne pouvait être vrai et c'était ce que Naruto souhaitait croire de tout son cœur, ce qu'il ne faisait que ce répéter inlassablement alors que tous les signes lui prouvaient le contraire. Seulement... Sasuke ne lui avait pas dit toutes ses choses car il les pensait. Non. Ce ne pouvait être cela. Il les avait dites, aussi horribles qu'elles étaient, car il y avait été obligé! Oui, c'était cela. Pour son bien, pour leur bien, pour eux, n'est-ce pas?

Et pourtant, quelque part, Naruto doutait. Parce que ça faisait mal. Parce que Sasuke avait eu l'air si sérieux, si sincère en lui disant ces immondices. Il l'avait fait sans flancher, le fixant, le scrutant; lisant en lui comme dans un livre. C'était laid, atroce, intenable. Il avait ainsi discerné tous ses doutes, toutes ses peurs, tous ses cauchemars.

Oui, c'était une façon de se protéger. L'autre savait ainsi comment prendre soin de son partenaire. Il le faisait mutuellement lorsque l'autre n'arrivait plus à parler et qu'en réalité, il n'en avait plus besoin. L'autre comprenait toujours...Toujours! Cependant, jamais cela ne c'était retourné de la sorte! Il l'avait regardé... et Naruto pensait que rien que par le regard, Sasuke avait cherché à le détruire et à le réduire en cendres. Là, sur le carrelage de leur cuisine. Et Naruto n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Sasuke avait été de marbre. Sasuke avait été indifférent comme jamais depuis longtemps Naruto ne l'avait vu.

Naruto frissonna. Sasuke le connaissait par cœur. Et Naruto? Connaissait-il Sasuke comme il le prétendait? Il n'en était plus aussi si sûre. Non. Dire oui en ces circonstances serait un vilain mensonge. Sasuke était à présent, peut-être depuis le début, un parfait inconnu à ses yeux. Et ça faisait mal. Naruto avait mal, si mal. Oui, Naruto devait se rendre à l'évidence: Sasuke l'avait quitté. Sasuke ne voulait plus de lui. Pourtant... il y avait cet espoir, cet détermination, ce courage "Qui fait que..." Naruto n'avait pas la suite de cette phrase. Qui fait que... il était naïf, peut-être, non? Ne serait-ce pas cela? Hein, Naruto?

Naruto était trop naïf, trop candide et ne désirait voir que du bon et du bien partout où il n'y avait place que pour le chaos et l'injustice.

**XXX**

Naruto se réveilla difficilement. Machinalement, il chercha sa moitié, passant sa main sur le matelas effroyablement frais, tâtant une place indéniablement vide à ses côtés. Il faisait si froid tout à coup... Il replia alors la couverture sur lui, enfouissant sa tête sous elle. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Ses paupières étaient encore lourdes de sommeil. Son corps était engourdit. Naruto était épuisé. Il n'avait définitivement pas envie de ce lever ce midi.

**XXX**

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, buvant une gorgée de son eau, la main légèrement tremblante. C'était étrange. C'était embarrassant. Ce n'était pas logique. Cela n'aurait pas dû être ainsi. C'était terriblement décalé. Et Naruto détestait ça! Il attendait patiemment dans le salon. Cependant, il ne cessait de penser à la personne qui venait de passer dans la pièce d'à côté; dans leur chambre! En effet, Sasuke était venu quelques minutes plus tôt, à l'improviste, décrétant simplement qu'il avait oublié des affaires. Naruto n'arrêtait pas de se répéter le mot en boucle dans sa tête: "De simples affaires..." Un instant, il avait cru!

Sakura avait raison... Sakura _a_ toujours raison. Sasuke ne reviendrait pas. Et si c'était le cas comme maintenant, ce n'était certainement pas pour lui!

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Sasuke réapparaissant avec un sac plus volumineux que la dernière fois. Oui, Sasuke partait. Encore une fois. Et ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Le regard du ténébreux était pareil à sa qualification. Naruto n'y discernait rien; pas une once de culpabilité, de honte, d'amour, de tristesse... rien, pas un seul sentiment. Était-ce réellement Sasuke? Celui qui s'oubliait dans ses bras plus de trois fois par semaine? Celui qui lui souriait lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise stupide, lui disant toujours, à chaque fois, sans aucune exception, que ce n'était pas grave. Oui, Sasuke réparait tout. Sasuke contrôlait tout. Et Naruto perdait les pédales. Naruto perdait l'amour de sa vie et ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il ne pouvait rien faire; absolument rien. Il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Il ne pouvait même plus lâcher un "Pourquoi" ou un "Reste". Parce que Naruto savait, aussi bien que cela le blessait, que ce n'aurait rien changé.

Et soudain, tout devint noir; atrocement noir. Tant mieux, il ne voyait plus son visage de criminel. Il oubliait.

**XXX**

Naruto ne s'éveilla que plus tard dans la nuit. A sa grande surprise, il était dans son lit. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas y être venu tout seul. Non, il était dans leur salon, sur leur canapé et... Sasuke? Il se leva précipitamment, faisant un tour de l'appartement, la respiration saccadé et les pas pressés. Il n'était plus là. Avait-il jamais été là? Il vérifia dans le placard. Oui... Ses vêtements n'étaient plus là. Naruto resta longtemps debout devant les étagères vides de Sasuke. Il ne restait qu'une once du parfum de Sasuke qui bientôt se dissipera et s'évanouira dans l'air. Il respira profondément, humant la merveille qu'était l'odeur si particulière de Sasuke. Jamais il n'avait pensé un jour la perdre. Jamais il n'avait cru qu'elle viendrait à manquer. Naruto porta inconsciemment sa main à son cœur. Glacé.

**XXX**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Sasuke Uchiha s'était réveillé bien avant le blond. Il avait secoué la tête, retenant un petit rire étouffé. Il était presque certain que jamais Naruto ne se lèverait avant lui. Oui, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de son amant qui émit un gémissement de satisfaction, inconsciemment et tout simplement adorable. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre avant de soupirer d'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien ici! Dans cet appartement, dans cette maison, dans son chez lui... non, chez eux! Avec Naruto à ses côtés, tous les jours, à chaque instant, loin de tout, loin de lui! Oui... Son frère n'était plus qu'un malheureux souvenir. Et ça faisait diablement du bien de ne plus se soucier de lui!

Il se décida enfin à entamer son ascension vers la cuisine. Après tout, le café et le petit-déjeuner de son blond n'allaient pas se faire tout seuls comme des grands! Il s'étira avant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit, se préparant à la petite douleur qui allait sûrement le prendre aux bas des reins. Ils le faisaient souvent, certains diraient même trop souvent mais, toujours, le lendemain, ça faisait mal. Pas beaucoup, un peu, mais assez pour faire grimacer Sasuke Uchiha de douleur. Il ne le disait pas au blond, jamais. Cela même si celui-ci le savait sans même que l'autre ne le prévienne. Naruto n'était pas aussi stupide que cela. Ce pourquoi, lorsqu'il le pensait ou le voyait entrain de marcher étrangement, il se mettait tout de suite aux petits soins avec lui. Cependant, Sasuke Uchiha n'admettait pas la faiblesse et, depuis qu'il lui avait dit que maintenant, il avait l'habitude et que donc, il n'avait presque jamais mal, faisant rougir Naruto par la même occasion, celui-ci n'insistait pas. C'était un mensonge à moitié faux. Avec le temps, ce n'était plus aussi douloureux mais, à chaque fois, ça... picotait.

Alors qu'il mettait l'eau dans la casserole et par la même occasion dans la cafetière, sortant le paquet de nouilles et le café, il se dit qu'il aimerait bien, juste une fois, revoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir Naruto sous lui. Cela faisait tellement longtemps et, il avait pris tellement goût à l'inverse que, Uchiha qu'il était, il ne lui demandait pas. Sasuke soupira. On aurait pu croire qu'après plusieurs années de cohabitation en couple, il aurait le "courage" de le faire mais, il savait aussi que le blond adorait être dominant et... on le savait tous, Sasuke Uchiha ferait n'importe quoi pour son Blond. Il eut un demi sourire, prenant sa tasse de sur l'étagère et un bol en dessous, décidément, il était accroc à Naruto.

Tandis qu'il s'installait sur le tabouret, le journal entre les mains, il se remémora le matin de la semaine d'avant...

**XXX**

C'était étrange. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il savait qu'il n'était pas chez lui et définitivement pas dans son lit. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il balaya de sa main les deux côtés, il constata que Naruto n'était pas là non plus. A présent bien réveillé, il regarda autour de lui. Il chercha d'abord le blond des yeux. Ou était-il? Et lui, Sasuke, chez qui était-il? Il entendit des pas dans le couloir et se redressa vivement.

- Naruto?

Pas de réponse. Sous la couverture de forture, il regarda : il était nu. Il mit sa main sur son front, il avait mal au crâne! Que c'était-il passé? Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Tiens, t'es réveillé?

Sasuke mit du temps à distinguer qui c'était. L'étranger ouvrant les rideaux de la pièce aussi vite qu'il était entré. D'ailleurs la lumière du soleil l'éboulit et il mis son bras devant son visage et attendit quelque secondes.

- Kiba?

Pour toute réponse, celui lui sourit, amusé. Sasuke se leva précipitemment, enroulant la nappe autour de lui, le suivant d'un pas rapide. L'adrénaline pompant dans ses veines, son coeur battant la chamade. C'était quoi ce bordel!

- Kiba? Kiba, où est Naruto?

Le brun le regarda étrangement, mettant un doigt sur son menton.

- Naruto?

Il secoua la tête.

- Il n'est pas ici.

Sasuke avait la tête qui tanguait et Kiba lui tendit ce qui semblait être deux aspirines avec un verre d'eau avant de se pencher et de prendre un chien blanc dans bras.

- Oh... Oui! Akamaru, t'aime ça, hein?, fit-il, tout en grattant derrière les oreilles de la bête.

Il pris ses aspirines. Soudain, Sasuke n'était plus si sûr. Naruto avait-il même été là? Avait-il...? Il s'assit promptement sur une chaise.

- Aïe!

Kiba le regarda surpris.

- Ça va?

Il hocha la tête.

- Hum... Kiba, dis-moi...

Cependant, il ne pu jamais finir sa phrase qu'une jeune fille entra dans la cuisine à son tour. Sasuke avait l'impression de la reconnaître. Hinata? Elle enlaça doucement Kiba par la taille, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Déjà levé?, dit-elle tout en embrassant le cou de ce qui devait être son amant.

Elle rougit, découvrant la présence du brun.

- Ah! Sa...Sasuke-kun, pardon, je...

Il lui sourit, soulagé. Au moins, il n'avait fait avec... avec Kiba. En y repensant, c'était stupide d'avoir pensé cela.

- Que... Que s'est-il passé hier?

Ils se regardèrent tout deux, interrogatifs.

- On a fait une petite soirée et tu as beaucoup bu, répondit Kiba.

- Beaucoup, appuya Hinata.

- Oui, ça a finit en partouze, continua Kiba.

Sasuke manqua de s'étouffer avec son eau.

- Pardon?

Il releva les yeux mais ne tomba que sur deux visages hilares.

- On rigole. Naruto aussi était là. Lui aussi a bu, plus qu'il ne faudrait, ha ha.

Sasuke ne trouva pas l'humour de Kiba très recherché.

- Vous vous êtes endormis dans le salon..., elle hésita, en faisant beaucoup, beaucoup de bruit, insista Hinata.

La jolie brunette avait des rougeurs sur les joues. Sasuke soupira d'aise. Comment avait-il pu pensé ne serait-ce qu'un instant...

- Et, où est-il? Il ne se réveil jamais avant moi.

Kiba lui sourit, lui faisant un clin d'œil par la même occasion.

- Je l'ai réveillé. De une, je ne voulais pas me les foudres d'un Uchiha le matin après une soirée bien arrosée et, de deux, il se plaint tout le temps de ne jamais se réveiller avant toi pour te faire à manger. Va savoir pourquoi, hein!, ria-t-il avant de reprendre, soit, j'ai trouvé le moment propice! Il n'était pas très chaud au début, surtout qu'il était crevé mais, puisqu'il n'est plus là, il a dû aller à la boulangerie finalement...

Enfin, Sasuke était presque complètement relaxé. Une fois Naruto dans ses bras, tout irait mieux.

**XXX**

De retour chez eux, Naruto riait toujours de la frayeur de Sasuke. En effet, Sasuke le lui avait raconté, comment il avait cru avoir couché avec Kiba puis avec le couple. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas possible sur le coup, surtout maintenant qu'il y repensait mais, putain lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ou que Kiba avait parlé d'un plan à trois, il avait eu si peur!

Tandis que Naruto se dirigeait vers la douche, toujours hilare, le téléphone sonna. Sasuke décrocha, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Sasuke-san?

Il frissonna. Cela faisait longtemps. Il l'avait même oublié celui-là...

* * *

**.0°O°0.**

**A suivre...**

**.0°O°0.**

* * *

_Hello, après une abscence, plutôt longue pour cette fiction, me revoilà! Alors, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, j'éclaircit légèrement. Pour ce qui est des prénoms c'est le point de vue interne mais, je précise simplement de qui il s'agit rapidement. Ensuite, Naruto, pour sa part "avance dans le temps" si vous voulez. Pour ce qui est de Sasuke, les scènes sont des "flash back". La première c'est avant un peu avant qu'il quitte Naruto et la seconde bien avant. Vous comprenez? Si vous voulez, je vous donne des pièces du puzzle. _

_Pour ceux qui suivent Finir dans la Neige, la suite arrive aussi très bientôt._

_J'espère toujours et encore que ce chapitre vous a plu; que vous ne l'avez pas trouvez trop court, ni OOC etc... Le petit passage Hina/Kiba vous a plut? Très petit, je l'admet! _

_Soit, à bientôt,_

_Chouchou-chan!_

_**Je viens de relire mon chapitre, rapidement. LES FAUTES! Ah... C'est atroce. C'est vraiment mal écrit cette fois si! Je suis allée trop vite, je crois. Je le reprendrais quand j'aurais le temps. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai un exam bientôt! Je suis en plein dans mes révisions. Enfin... J'ai dans le projet de réviser... hé hé. Encore désolée!**  
_


End file.
